Sade
Sade, commonly known as the Scarlet Swallow, is a sailor and adventurer hailed from Khanduras. She is a wealthy and highly prolific merchant within the Gulf of Westmarch Company (GWC) and secretly a member of the Fallen Feathers, the latter a branch group of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. She is second mate of the Fancy Knave. History Sade is the illegitimate daughter of a sailor who she later learned went missing during a voyage to the Frozen Sea shortly after her conception. Her mother, a saloon waitress, raised Sade until she passed away of an illness and left her daughter alone at age eleven. Sade was quickly taken in by her mother's friend Longfin Buckler, captain of High West. Sade was initially diffident to join Longfin's crew after her mother's death but eventually settled. Overtime Sade accepted Longfin as her surrogate father, and he was content to take her in as an apprentice sailor aboard his ship that would provide passage and transport between Westmarch and Khanduras. Sade was also keen as a student of combat, learning how to use a cutlass and dagger against occasional pirates and corsairs. When Sade became distinguished for capabilities as a sailor she became known as Scarlet among her peers due to her red hair and temper. Circa 1263, Sade discovered that her mother had been a close associate to the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, and that her maternal grandmother had been a distinguished member decades prior. Sade was able to establish contact with Captain Kashya of the Sisterhood and set up a formal meeting later that year at the Rogue Monastery, the farthest inland Sade at ever traveled at that point in her life. The Fallen Feathers In the weeks following her arrival at the Rogue Monastery the High Priestess Akara took great interest in Sade and her origin; early mornings the two would interact and converse about the history of the Sisterhood, and while Sade saw only to seek benefits from the organization Akara however wished to guide her as a pupil. Though unclear at first, Akara saw Sade's future with great potential, and recommended she be trained in combat by Kashya so that she may serve the Sisterhood as an elite. Sade took this oppertunity as a privlage to find haven and stability, but was unaware of the looming threat of war. During the War of the Black King, Sade was intiated into intense physical training by the elite warriors of the Sisterhood, and became pupils of Grand Marshal Jayla and Master-at-arms Raziya. A year later, Sade joined the elite rogues as their pupil in several missions throughout Khanduras against the threat of the Mad King Leoric and his ilk. In the short time before the Reign of Anguish, Sade was sent by Captain Kashya to the Gulf of Westmarch to recruit sellswords and aid the villages along the coast against corsairs. During this time Sade was able to utilize her abilities as a warrior and sailor to participate in several skirmishes upon sea and land. Circa the Worldstone's Destruction, Sade's attempts to rally soldiers to aid the Rogue Monastery proved redundant when she learned of its fall and ruins by the Maiden of Anguish. Hoping to spare herself from the same fate of the Sisterhood, she returned to work as a sailor and merchant for the Gulf of Westmarch Company. In her months of work she eventually met her future husband and captain of the Fancy Knave, Captain Valmir. Their daughter Jade was conceived a year later shortly after they married. Jade temporarily lived in a small estate on a private beach with her newborn daughter before she joined Valmir on his ship as second mate. When rumors of the Sisterhood's survival began to surface throughout Khanduras she began sending couriers to the Rouge Monastery to reestablish contact with her old allies, and was eventually contacted by an elite force known as the Fallen Feathers, an off-shoot of their organization. Lupita Laheera was the first of the members to contact and meet her; much became clear to the Fallen Feathers through Lupita's reports: he demons of Anguish still roamed the fallen kingdom and they needed Sade's experience and knowledge along the coastal region of Khanduras. Valmir was initially hesitant to approve of her service to the Fallen Feathers but eventually agreed when he learned of the potential benefits for their daughter. After attending a private council hosted by Jayla and meeting her fellow peers, Sade became tasked at secretly spearheading a watch group along the coast against any hostiles. After several months of discrete service and multiple skirmishes against the enemies of Khanduras the Fallen Feathers welcomed Sade into the group as an official member, boosting her wealth and provisions as well as giving her daughter Jade a formal education. Meanwhile, Sade continued her work publicly for the Gulf of Westmarch Company while living a double-life as an agent of the Sisterhood, code named The Scarlet Swallow. Courier of the Gulf Character and Appearance Sade is known for her temper and wild outbursts. While at sea, her demeanor is described as the opposite in which she is calm and focused. She is ecstatic during combat and uses little to no fighting style nor method to her madness. She is a prolific swearing and highly vulgar.